


Heat Strokes

by Shockcakes



Series: Canalave's Secret Archives [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Blaziken is the unsung pokemon waifu that y'all need to appreciate more, Don't hug your fire chickens for too long, Especially when they're in heat, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Pokephilia, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: In which Brendan almost burns himself to death by giant flaming murder chicken.





	Heat Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd delve into Pokephilia because that's exactly what my mother would be proud of me for doing.

This was not Brendan’s finest moment.

To his knowledge, he’d been in worse situations before; missing the day his dad was supposedly chased by what he would describe as “The most feral, ferocious, and certainly not-1-inch-tall Poochyena he’d ever seen”, the numerous times people mistook his hat for actual hair, and best of all, continuously playing second Nanab berry to his well-to-do neighbor who cuckolded him out of Champion status. Brendan would remind himself on a day to day basis that May Maple was human much like he was and not the perpetual smiling god tyrant that slapped two extreme environmental activist leaders in the face (He wasn’t sure what scared him more).

So in all honesty, being forcibly sandwiched between a pair of feathered chicken tits in a cave while it was raining Meowths and Growlithes outside wasn’t as bad as one would think. The underlying issue was that the clingy Blaziken wrapping itself around him also happened to be upwards of 7 feet tall. 7 feet of burning hot feathery fluff and plumage encasing around a muscled predatory avian pokemon that had been literally _bred_ for battle. All wrapped around Brendan’s fragile, _fragile_ body.

“Suzie,” Brendan deadpanned not bother to hide the strain in his voice, “while I greatly appreciate the sentiment of keeping me dry, I really would appreciate my lungs functioning properly please.”

With a disgruntled chirp, Suzie refrained from clutching her tiny trainer, choosing to gently (as gently as a giant murder chicken can) hold Brendan close to her chest.  Quietly, the Blaziken cooed as if to comfort her trainer.

Brendan could never have foreseen that the tiny Torchic would grow into the beast towering over him. Suzie’s clinginess had been present throughout her evolutions. It was adorable when she was a fluffy petite Torchic, endearing when she evolved into the not-so-petite Combusken, and into an entirely different direction when she grew into Blaziken. She cared for him, a trait Brendan would be ever so thankful for regarding just about anything of Suzie’s size.

However, the ways she went about showing her affections have become more and more…daring. Suzie would always nuzzle and hug her trainer every chance she could, sometimes even forcing herself out of her Pokeball. Brendan’s lost count how many times head and neck scratches would miraculously trail his hands to her more _sensitive_ areas.

Suzie craned her neck down, letting her beak press against Brendan’s face.

Brendan clicked his tongue in exasperation. “Sure don’t remember a time when this wasn’t happening…” He quipped as he casually scratched Suzie’s neck, an action that earned a particularly fond chirp. The increasing pitter-patter of rain, however, remained Brendan’s main concern. “I’m _really_ not down for going home with that mess going on.” It was coming down _hard_ – flashbacks-of-Kyogre hard. Being bedridden with a stuffed nose and achy throat did not sound like his cup of tea anyway. “What say you, Suze? Think we should ride this one out?”

Suzie tweeted in agreement. No surprise there. It wasn’t like there was a fire type that actually enjoyed water anyways.

It was difficult to tell how much time had passed. Everything seemed to slow to a crawl when it came to actual waiting. Despite the comforting mass of toasty warm feathers plushly housing his head, Brendan was wide awake so napping wasn’t an option. His Pokenav amazingly wasn’t picking up a signal so Buzznav was out of the question too. Nothing at all to do but sit and wait.

And sweat your ass off because your suffocating furnace chicken doesn’t have an off switch.

“Sheesh, girl,” Brendan wiped his forehead, deciding to peel off his now damp hat. “Dial it back with the body heat!”

Suzie was mostly silent, her beak close enough for Brendan to notice her sudden heavy breathing. Her very not normal heavy breathing.

“Suzie?” Brendan gazed upward, meeting his pokemon’s face. He’d deduced that the fact that the Blaziken’s face was much redder than it was supposed to be had been a fairly obvious red flag. “Feel free to maybe _not_ stare at me like that??”

Suzie’s usual affectionate gaze seemed to intensify. She’d suddenly become more…antsy. It wasn’t difficult to notice that longing gaze in her eyes. “Ay! Ayy! _Ay!_ Suzie! I know that look!” Sleepless nights of hormonal curiosities, lack of parental supervision, and too much time on the internet had taught Brendan well. It was much more evident than he bothered to realize. The intimate hugging, the clinginess, the hand magnets she’d called breasts. It all screamed two words:

 _Heat cycle_ …

The natural scientific term used in the presence of children to mask the more vulgar description: “fucking like no tomorrow”.

Suzie was unique. She was _huge_. Well above the average size of her kind. Whether it was a mutation or a gene passed down from breeding, no one could say. All that could be said now was that Brendan was caught in a difficult situation.

A massive fowl with an equally massive sex drive and nothing to stunt it with. Nothing except…

“Actually, you know what, a little rain storm doesn’t sounds so bad!” Brendan nervously stammered. “A little water’s good for the soul! Cleanses the chakras and whatnot! Man, can’t get enough of that rain! Why don’t we get a move on while the day’s still young?!” He took advantage of Suzie’s lowered grip, swiftly breaking free of her grasp. The disgruntled trainer made a bold powerwalk to the exit of the cave, only to realize the single flaw in his plan.

Suzie was twice his size and perhaps ten times his speed.

Brendan’s hopes aged to dust right in front of him as he just now noticed he was being held off the ground. He recognized the powerful pair of talons holding him by his underarms, not unlike a child. Let the folly be recorded, etched into the very confines of his brain, that Brendan Birch was subdued in 3 seconds flat by the talons of a giant bird.

“Oh, lovely…” Brendan crossed his arms as he dangled from Suzie’s arms. She held him at face level, cooing docilely and (as much as he hated to admit it) lovingly. “Am I in baby jail now?” He quietly narked to himself.

There weren’t many alternatives left. Well, actually there was, it’s just that his dire bird of a starter pokemon left a fairly drastic difference in size. And strength. And Speed. And just about everything in between.

Suzie tightly squeezed her trainer once more. He wasn’t surprised that his hands had been forcibly dragged to her soft fluffy chest. The taboos of such actions weren’t lost to him but Suzie’s breasts made a convincing argument.

“Suzie, if you could just,” Brendan attempted to wriggle his hands from her vice grip. “Suzie, I can’t…ok seriously?” She playfully kept him locked in place. She watched his deadpan expression with a wry smirk. “You know, the least you can do be courteous…”

It took him only a moment to figure out the futility of expecting courteousness from a pokemon. _While initiating sex_ no less.

Before he can fully mull over the new lows he was hitting, Brendan felt his position shift. Suddenly both he and Suzie were on the ground, his face further squished on top of the larger Blaziken’s strapping body. He found his face again caught between the canyon of her breasts. Suzie was large enough that his lower body just barely made it past her stomach.

“Let’s hope this doesn’t actually kill me…”

Brendan felt her hands linger to his clothes, already starting to undress him. “Woa-okay girl! You’re a bit too excited!” He called out as his shirt and pants hit the ground. The last thing he wanted was any of his clothes getting damaged in the crossfire. His face burned a light red shade as he immediately noticed his already stiffening member confined in his shorts. He scratched the spot under her neck, finally getting her to release him.

Brendan sat between Suzie’s legs, watching as the Pokemon returned a wanting expression. Her hands fell on her chest, just underneath her breasts as she cooed softly. “Oh, you’re real happy with yourself aren’t you?” Her smile widened as if to say “very much so”. Rolling his eyes, Brendan finally stripped his underwear, his hardened erection standing firm without the barrier of his shorts.

He could already hear the ensuing conversation with his father playing out in his mind.

“Y’see dad, this is what happens when you don’t properly handle _the talk_ with your kids,” Brendan muttered to himself. “They go out in the pouring rain with their monster demon birds and screw each other senseless.” He tried to sound irritated with this entire situation but there was a small part of his brain, a part he didn’t approve of, that found this entire thing…exciting.

Amazing. Not even minutes into it and he was already turning into a sexual deviant.

Brendan steeled himself. He briefly glanced at Suzie, her eagerness more than apparent. Suzie breathed a tiny wisp of flame in excitement when the trainer positioned his manhood at her entrance. Brendan gripped Suzie’s sides, forcing himself into her folds. Immediately, he was overcome with intense heat. So much was to be expected by the fire type pokemon.

“Ok…that’s not too horrible,” Brendan whispered. Suzie clicked and chirped, her body language suggesting she was currently in ecstasy. Her talons made their way to his back. Strong, _sharp_ , **_bone lacerating talons of the 7-foot tall fire chicken_**.

“Hey come on, girl!” Brendan hadn’t even begun to move and already Suzie was locking his legs into place with her own. He was effectively pinned, leaving no other options than to stay where he was and fuck her stupid. “Figures…now I gotta dig myself out of this mess.” He reeled himself back somewhat before impaling her again. Suzie cooed in surprise when she felt her trainer ram into her.

It wasn’t long until Brendan had worked himself into a decent rhythm. He clung to her upper stomach, relishing the feeling of her well-defined muscles and toasty feathers as his lower body moved in recurrent motions.

The cave itself grew stuffy from the duo’s frantic lovemaking. Suzie let out sounds of approval as Brendan lunged into her. He couldn’t help but enjoy the minor ego boost that hearing her wonderful moans gave him. Given Suzie’s abundant size, she would’ve been expected to settle for no less than another pokemon of equal strength and stature. Yet she was more than happy, eager even, to offer herself to little old him. The thought was enough to push him to thrust harder.

Suzie’s tongue lolled from her beak. Their bodies writhed and shuddered in bliss from the heat. Brendan’s body burned with intensity. He planted his hands on the ground, supporting his weight on his arms and keeping his face focused on Suzie’s. He admitted that watching the pokemon pant and moan was just about the sexiest thing he could think of and there was nothing that could convince him otherwise.

“Sheesh, Suzie,” Brendan groaned, noticing that he was actually sweating now. “You’re…burning me a little.”

His fervent lovemaking incited a minor stinging feeling in his pelvis. Suzie’s body temperature rose. Brendan was sure she was too hopped up on sex to pay any attention to it. He summoned all the willpower he could to keep his movements going. It was going to hurt but the overall bliss was well worth it.

Suzie convulsed, her scorching inner walls clenching around Brendan’s cock. “S-Suzie…!” Brendan gasped. He knelt upright, freely allowing his pelvis to slap into her opening. Suzie’s low coos and moans had become shrieks of pleasure. Her climax came with one last satisfying scream. The Blaziken’s powerful legs gripped Brendan’s lower torso and held him firmly against her body. It was _increasingly_ difficult for him to tell if he was actually on fire or not.

Despite the sheer power of her fiery aura, he worked himself passed the finish line. With the most contented moan he could possibly muster, he came inside of her, sending waves of his own heat pulsing through her core. Only then did he grasp how pent up he truly was, spending minutes trapped in utter euphoria. Suzie as well rode out this blissful sensation along with him.

Her grip on him loosened, finally allowing Brendan to free himself from Suzie’s burning grasp and plop onto the cool ground. He stared up at the ceiling. Without turning his head to the cave’s entrance, he was able to tell it was still raining from the calmed pitter-patter of the outside.

Ignoring the current stinging of his burned skin was utterly impossible. Everything was _sore_. He couldn’t move without the sharp pangs of chicken-induced sunburn reminding him that he’s made bad decisions. From the corner of his eye, he saw Suzie, going through the exact opposite scenario. She lied on the ground serenely, relishing the fond afterglow left behind from their passionate romp.

Brendan groaned, almost every nerve from his legs to his chest all crying for mercy. He tried closing his eyes, hoping that the exhaustion from screwing his dire bird of a starter would lull him into sleeping the pain off. His hopes dashed however as he felt a familiar presence looming above his face. Brendan reluctantly opened his eyes, finding none other than Suzie, harboring an equally familiar gleam on her face.

“… _No_.” Brendan said staunchly. “No, girl, no hugs _please_.”

It was too late.

His entire body cried out in agony as Suzie had predictably clung to him in a powerful bear hug, again subjecting him to her toasty feathers. Breasts smother against his face along with Suzie’s nuzzling beak. She attacked her trainer with warming cuddles and loving embrace, a sentiment that would’ve been appreciated had he not almost been cooked alive.

“…Why can’t I ever have nice things?”

\--

The only news May had received about her neighbor was that he was bedridden, said to have trouble moving for whatever reason. She assumed he must have been outside in the rainstorm yesterday, probably training himself for another shot at the League. The Hoenn Champion decided a visit would probably lift his spirits.

What the Hoenn Champion didn’t expect was that his current situation wasn’t due to any sort of illness.

“Brendan? What-“

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

He was uncomfortably strewn across his bed, locked in place and hardly able to move properly without wincing. Brendan’s skin was red from head to toe somehow. May glanced over at Suzie who had curiously been seated over in a corner, resembling a misbehaved child and a flimsy sheet of paper taped to her chest labeled ‘On timeout’.

When she managed to put the pieces together, May glanced at her rival with a jovial smirk. “Was it worth-“

“Shut up.”


End file.
